1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watercraft, and specifically to a personal watercraft which is powered by a gasoline engine-driven jet pump. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method for securing watercraft from theft and a security device for a personal watercraft designed to be sealably attached to the watercraft jet pump steering diverter nozzle in order to prevent and deter theft of such a watercraft.
2. Description of Background Art
In recent years, small personal watercraft have become increasingly popular for both sport and recreational use since they are highly maneuverable and relatively easy to operate. One type of personal watercraft commonly referred to as a jet ski is typically adapted to hold a single person and is designed to be operated in a standing or kneeling position requiring substantial skill by the operator for balance and maneuvering, due to the low stability of the craft especially at lower speeds.
Another type of personal watercraft, commonly referred to as a runabout or wet bike, is designed for seated operation, with one, two or three passengers, and is ridden basically in the same manner as a motorcycle or snowmobile with controls on handlebars that steer a jet pump steering diverter nozzle on the stern. Runabout bikes are able to accommodate riders in motorcycle-style front and back seating positions, and in some models allow side-by-side rider seating. Some models of this type of watercraft are marketed under trademarks Tigershark, Sea-Doo, Jet Ski, Wave Runner, etc.
Generally, these personal watercraft are designed for high performance and run on two stroke motors that power an impeller inside a jet pump, producing a substantial thrust. The use of an impeller inside the jet pump to produce thrust eliminates the hazards associated with use of an exposed propeller found on most engine-driven watercraft. Most jet skis are powered by a gasoline engine-driven jet pump which intakes, pumps and directs a stream of water through an output jet pump steering diverter nozzle at the back of the craft in order to propel the watercraft while floating in the water. The output steering diverter nozzle of the jet pump is pivotably mounted to the underside of the watercraft hull and it can be moved horizontally, thereby allowing the jet to be pivoted in a desired direction to steer the craft.
Personal watercraft employ the jet pump for generating a directed rearward stream of water which provides the forward thrust required to propel the watercraft. The direction of propulsion is controlled by the positioning of the movable jet pump steering diverter nozzle which receives the water stream from the jet pump and directs the flow so as to divide the thrust into the desired directional components. The positioning of the nozzle is affected by steering cables which connect the nozzle to a handlebar, controlled by the operator of the watercraft. The handlebar typically includes a throttle control and an electrical on/off switch.
In most jet skis, steering and engine control is done via a thumb or trigger throttle, linked to the throttle lever by control cabling. The thumb or trigger throttle is mounted on a pair of handlebars pivotable with respect to the longitudinal axis of a handlepole and are connected to a shaft which is mechanically coupled to the jet nozzle, usually by means of cables. When the handlebars of the watercraft are pushed or pulled, the jet propulsion steering diverter nozzle of the watercraft is turned, which causes the force exerted by water propelled therefrom to turn the watercraft in the desired direction.
One of the virtues of personal watercraft is that they are very powerful, since most of these watercraft are designed for competitive racing. However, this is also a serious drawback since they can become dangerous to both their operators as well as to surrounding swimmers and boaters, when they are used for recreation and leisure cruising. A particular problem associated with the above-mentioned personal watercraft, including jet skis, runabout bikes and rigid inflatable jet boats which are driven by pumping a flow of water through a nozzle at the stern of the boat, result from the fact that they can not be secured and, if stolen and used by an unexperienced person, can endanger lives and property. Since the leisure activities may encompass festive occasions or picnics, for which the watercraft is left unattended and without supervision, on a beach or in the water, it is easy for the watercraft to get started and stolen.
Therefore, there exists a need for a personal watercraft safety device which prevents and deters theft of such a watercraft. In addition, personal watercraft represent a substantial investment. Consequently, their owners want to protect their property from theft and possible subsequent damage.
Personal watercraft typically have a safety feature designed to keep the watercraft from getting away from its rider, which either shuts off the engine of the watercraft or causes the watercraft to move circularly, in the event that the rider falls off the watercraft. One illustration of the stopping device used for such a purpose is user interface kill switch, designed for stopping the engine in the watercraft, preferably via an electric wire harnesses. A tether is attached to the wrist or a life jacket of the operator via a lanyard, attached to a safety switch on a handlebar or console. If the rider falls off, the tether pulls the lanyard opening the ignition circuit of the watercraft which then shuts the engine off. However, since the manufacturers usually make one lanyard to fit several models of the watercraft, interchangeably, many unauthorized people have access and may operate a particular watercraft.
Another type of locking device for personal watercraft includes a releasable locking power unit arranged to clamp onto the transom for securing the jet ski by holding the hull configuration. This device puts great stress on the transom since it puts all of the weight at the far end of the boat and it interferes with some uses for the boat. Yet another illustration of a locking device is a releasably attachable means used to lock the watercraft to the dock. It consists of a spike which hooks through a hole on the bow of the watercraft to the dock, in order to retain the watercraft attached to the dock. However, this device can only be used near a dock or another heavy object to be attached to, and can not be used on a beach.